Vampire Valentines
by Dracosgirl2012
Summary: Its Bella and Edward's first valentines day. How does Alice torture Bella? What does Edward have planned? R&R please


**Happy Valentines Day everyone**

BPOV:

I woke up to the sweetest sound in the world, Edward's velvet voice singing my lullaby.

" Good morning my love." He murmured into my ear while rubbing my back.

I sighed. I still had not gotten over the fact that this beautiful, perfect creature was really mine, and that in a few months he would always be mine. This was Edward and mines first Valentines day and I am sure that Edward had something major planned.

At that moment Alice came bursting through the door jumping up and down and saying something about getting me read. She was talking so fast all I could pick out was red, dress, and hair. I sighed. Alice never tired of playing Barbie, with me as her doll. She had so many products that she had bought only for that purpose.

" Don't you ever knock?" Edward growled, unhappy that Alice had disturbed us. " Some of us do sleep you know."

Alice just threw back her head and laughed at that. " Oh, Edward, I know you are not going to deprive me of my fun when you LOVVEEE the finished product. And I know for a fact that Bella was already awake. Vampires have good ears remember. Besides it's 10:45, Bella has slept late enough.

Edward jumped up. " Wait here I will be right back." A few seconds later he returned with a cup of hot chocolate and pancakes. The hot chocolate had whipped cream and heart shaped marsh mellows floating in it. The pancakes were shaped hearts with strawberries and more whipped cream.

" Thank you Edward, I love it. You know for someone who can't taste the food they are cooking, you sure do a great job." I teased. Once I was done eating the delicious breakfast, Alice turned to Edward. " You out." Then turning to me she took my hand and drug me towards her room.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. " In." she commanded.

" Gosh Alice, for someone so small you are awfully bossy." I exclaimed as I got into the shower.

" It's a talent." She said giggling.

As soon as I had the towel wrapped around me Alice pulled me into a chair and started brushing out my hair.

" Bella do you ever comb this?" My hair tends to get very tangled, very easily, as Alice seemed to have discovered. She sprayed some fruity stuff on it and the tangles started to disappear. After drying it she pulled out a curling iron and started curling my hair. I was shocked when the curls actually stayed in. Leave it to Alice to work a miracle. She pulled half of it back with a diamond heart clip. Satisfied with her work, she turned and examined her makeup selection.

" Humm…" she pondered. When she had made her choice she turned me around to face her and started.

Finally, by 1:00 she was done with that. The only thing left was to dress me. Alice ran to her closet and in a matter of seconds was back with the most beautiful outfit I had ever seen.

The dress was red, knee length, and satin. It was strapless and I knew Edward would love it. The shoes however, I was not so sure about. Sure, they were beautiful. Sure, they matched the dress perfectly. BUT THEY WERE STILETTOS. And Alice should have realized that me and stilettos do not go together.

"ALICE, I can't wear those. I'm going to fall, or trip, or kill myself." I cried.

" Bella, calm down. You are going to wear them, and you are not going to fall. And Edward is going to love the way you look." She added.

She dressed me then took me over to a mirror. I gasped. I looked beautiful, nothing like Rosalie, or any of the vampires. But for once I looked like I truly belonged next to Edward, that I was worthy of him and his love.

EPOV:

I heard them walking down the stairs and I turned away from them. I wanted this to be a surprise. Alice had promised me that I would not regret not looking in her mind, and I never bet against Alice.

" Ok, turn around." Alice said. I could hear the excitement in her voice, and since Jasper was in the room, I also started getting very excited.

I turned around and there she was. My angel. Looking more beautiful than ever before. The dress was stunning. I took a few steps over to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

BPOV:

He pulled me into a passionate kiss, more passionate than we normally shared because of Edward and his guidelines. Sure, I did not want to be killed, but we all deserve to have a little fun now and again. I braided my hands through his soft, luscious hair. I was shocked when he wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to his cold body. I felt his tongue on my lips, asking for entrance. I sighed and my lips parted breathing in his heavenly sent and taste. For a few minuets, We both forgot that the rest of the family was in the room as our tounges danced.

" Okay you two love birds. Get a room, or in your case, a meadow." Emmett teased.

Edward growled. " Well, I guess you now know that we are going to our meadow for our valentines dinner. He scooped me up into his arms bridal style and took off running.

I was no longer afraid of his running, even though we have done it a hundred times we never once hit a tree. I enjoyed the feel of the wind in my hair, and his head buried in my hair.

When we got to the edge of the clearing we stopped, and Edward set me down, but covered my eyes. After walking for a few minuets, he removed his hand. The meadow was beautiful. There were red, pink, and white candles everywhere emitting a warm, romantic glow. There was a speaker from which my lullaby drifted, and a blanket was in the middle. There was a picnic basket by the blanket.

" Edward, it's beautiful, thank you," I breathed.

He chuckled. " Your welcome my love, but shouldn't you wait until you have tried the food to thank me. For all I know it may be horrible.

However, it wasn't. After an amazing dinner, Edward stood up pulling me with him. " May I have this dance.?"

We danced for hours. With one final kiss Edward scooped me up into his arms, and we went back to his house to enjoy our valentine's night.


End file.
